Kristal Marshall
Kristal Marshall (born November 11, 1983) is an Amercian model, beauty queen, and former professional wrestler best known for her work in World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE, formerly WWF) on its SmackDown! brand and in Total Nonstop Action (TNA) wrestling promotion (as Kristal Lashley) the wife of Bobby Lashley and his "former" real-life girlfriend. Modeling Career Prior to working for WWE, Marshall appeared as a competitor in the 2004 Miss California pageant, as a model for Deal or no Deal, in music videos for 50 cent and Ma$e, and in commercials for The Best Damn Sports Show Period. In addition, she was a one-time Barker Beauty on The Price is Right. Professional Wrestling Career World Wrestling Entertainment (2005-2007) Marshall first entered WWE as a contestant in the 2005 Raw Diva Search, for which she eventually finished fourth. Despite not winning the Diva Search contract, Marshall was signed to a development deal soon after the contest finished and sent to Deep South Wrestling. WWE newest "farm territory" at that time. In December 2005, she joined the SmackDown! roster as a backstage correspondent, interviewing the brand's superstars during the shows. Her first actual "feud" on the brand came against the heel of Jillian Hall. Marshall defated Hall in a debut match called "Divas Uncovered" on the March 10, 2006 episode of SmackDown!. Marshall was defeated by Jillian Hall but was later conforted by Michelle McCool. When Diva Search winner Ashley Massaro joined the SmackDown! brand, Marshall was turned heel and put into a angle where she was jealous of Massaro's Diva Search win. Marshall was aligned with McCool and the two "feuded" with Massaro and then-babyface, Jillian Hall, leading to a Fatal Four-Way Bra and Panties match at The Great American Bash, during which Marshall was "legitimately" injured, though she did not miss any time. In September, the next year Diva Search winner (then Babyface) Layla El, arrived on the brand and Marshall was put into a feud with her. This one had Marshall aligned with Mike "The Miz" Mizanin against Layla and The Boogeyman. In February 2007, Marshall became a face again and began a storyline which had her a close friend on then babyface, Vickie Guerrero, who was mysteriously planning something, and then flirting with SmackDown general manager Theodore Long. Afer Marshall confessed her love for Long, she convinced him to hire Guerrero as his assistant, leaving her in charge of the show on occasion. Eventually, long proposed marriage, only to suffer a heart attack during an in-ring wedding on September 21. Marshall was released from her WWE contract a few weeks later. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2009-2010) On October 18, 2009, at Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Bound for Glory Marshall (debuting as Kristal Lashley) debuted as a member of the crowd cheering on her husband Bobby Lashley during his match with Samoa Joe. She then started an angle with Scott Steiner where Steiner kept harassing her in the crowd during his and Lashley's matches. On the November 5 edition of TNA Impact! Marshall accompanied Lashley to the ring but was sent backstage by the referee where Steiner would try to kidnap her but would get stopped by Lashley. Marshall made her TNA in-ring debut on the December 12 edition of Impact! teaming with Lashley in a losing effort against Steiner and Awesome Kong in a mixed tag team match. On the January 4, 2010, Monday night edition of Impact! both Bobby and Kristal Lashley requested for their immediate release from TNA Wrestling, turning heel in the process. This storyline did not last as Bobby Lashley was released from TNA in February to focus more on his MMA career. Other Media Marshall appeared on an episode of the VH1 reality series Hogan Knows Best. She also appeared on the February 6, 2008 episode of Project Runway with Maria, Candace Michelle, Torrie Wilson, Layla and Michelle McCool. In June 2007, Marshall posed for her first magazine cover, the September issue of African Americans on Wheels. Personal Life Marshall dated Bobby Lashley and the couple had a son named Myles who was born in July 2008. In April 2010, Kristal confirmed on Twitter the she and Lashley have split. Shows appeared *''Deal or No Deal'' *''The Price is Right'' *''Project Runway'' Links Her Official Website Her Official Twitter Page Category:Models Category:Judges Category:People Category:1983 Births